Aggressive Perfector
Aggressive Perfector (dt.: Aggressiver Vervollkommner) ist der erste Track, den Slayer überhaupt veröffentlicht haben. Er erschien im ... 1983 als Eröffnungstrack auf Brian Slagels Metal Massacre III und wurde dann der sechste Track auf dem anschließenden Debütalbum Show No Mercy, aber nur in Europa. Während der Reign in Blood-Session wurde der Song neu eingespielt, wesentlich schneller. *'Version 1983' – (audio, 3:28 min) - das Original *'Version 1986' – (audio, 2:30 min) - als Bonustrack für die Reign in Blood, schneller gespielt und höhere Gitarren. Das originale Aggressive Perfector wurde 1984 zum Bonustrack auf dem dem Debütalbum nachfolgenden Haunting the Chapel-Minialbum. thumb|200px|Show No Mercy – 1. Album : Musik: Jeff Hanneman, Kerry King Text: Hanneman, King Dauer: 3:31 min / 2:31 min 40 Sekunden dezentes Schlagzeug-Intro, dann eröffnen die Gitarren und es kann losgehen. Dann gibt es zwei Strophen und dazu zweimal den starken Refrain. Dann kommt ein Zwischenpart und bei 2:17 min kommen einige der gefürchteten Gitarren-Soli. Bei 2:41 min kommt noch einmal der Refrain. Live-Clips und Versionen Aggressive Perfector war gleich ihr erster Hit, weil der Song richtig schnell und treibend ist. Der Gesang ist schneidend und hat eine starke Melodie. Es gibt einige Live-Mitschnitte und Cover-Versionen. Live-Mitschnitte *Live 1983 – (video, 6:55 min) - vermutlich vom 01. Juli 1983, im Woodstock in Anaheim, Los Angeles, Kalifornien - superkult *Live 1983 – (audio, 6:06 min) - vermutlich vom 23. August 1983, im ..., Los Angeles, Kalifornien - kein Schlagzeug zu hören *Live 1984 – (video, 3:27 min) - vermutlich im Roxy in Hollywood, Kalifornien - man trägt noch Leder. *Pseudo-Live 1984 – (audio, 2:24 min) - die Version von Live Undead - Herbst 1984 *Live 1985 – (2:55 min) - am Dynamo, Holland - superschnell *Live 2010 – (2:57 min) - in Cleveland, mit krassen Soli - (Tom darf nicht mehr bangen) Cover-Versionen Der Song wurde z.B. von den folgenden Bands gecovert: *Lich King – (2:14 min) - schnelles Cover vom Album World Gone Dead. *The Stone – (3:46 min) - auch nicht schlecht, etwas deathiger. *The Everscathed – (3:59 min) - von A Tribute to Slayer 25 Years - recht langsam, gute Stimme. *Noise & Synth Dub-Version - (3:41 min) - nicht so toll Text von Aggressive Perfector Bei Aggressive Perfector geht es eventuell um einen Verführer, der jemandem die dunkle Seite empfiehlt ? Ich weiß es nicht. Follow me, I'll lead the way; your fears will soon overtake Hide your infinite tears inside, it seeks your smallest break Screaming as if nothing helps, you press on to survive Playing out the fantasies of a force that keeps you alive He'll have you down on your knees You play his fatal game He'll satisfy your every need You'll never be the same Take my hand, I'll show you how; You've just one life to live The road you're on goes straight to hell; Your life is yours to give His fantasies of all of you are much too great to see This world your living is so unreal, perfected just for me He'll have you down on your knees You play his fatal game He'll satisfy your every need You'll never be the same Quelle: Dark Lyrics Kategorie:Track